1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data processing systems and, more particularly, to the testing of the chips upon which the data processing circuits have been fabricated.
2. Background of the Invention
As the density of electronic components on a chip has increased, numerous associated problems have arisen. For example, as the density of circuits fabricated on the chip has increased, the problems associated with heat dissipation of the chip have similarly increased. The “burn-in” of a chip is meant to insure that possible incipient defects are caused to fail prior to the chip reaching a customer. To further complicate the “burn-in” testing of chips, the increased number of circuits being tested means that additional time is required for the test procedures. If a larger number of circuits are activated simultaneously, the increased heat generation can cause chip failure that is not related to the circuit fabrication.
In U.S. Patent Application No. 60/560,879, an apparatus for cooling semiconductor chips during burn-in is disclosed. The apparatus 10 (FIG. 1) includes a chip board 11 for holding and activating a plurality of semiconductor chips or components. A heat sink board 12 is provided which, when operably engaged with the chip board, has a metal heat plate 14 in contact with each chip 15. An example of this is shown diagrammatically in FIG. 1A. In the preferred embodiment, each metal plate is spring-loaded against the integrated circuit, thereby assuring good thermal contact. Referring to FIG. 1, the posts 13 that provide the relative position and the spacing of the heat sink board 12 and the chip board 11 are shown.
One of the problems with the chip board and the heat sink board combination is the length of time and inconvenience to remove a chip board that has received the burn-in procedure from the heat sink board and replace the chip board with a chip board having unprocessed integrated circuits.
A need has therefore been felt for an apparatus and an associated method having the feature of providing an improved structure for burn-in testing of semiconductor chips. It would be yet another feature of the apparatus and associated method to provide for a quick attachment and detachment of a heat sink board and a chip testing board. It would be a still further feature of the present invention to provide for a quick coupling and decoupling of the heat sink board.